Wish On A Star
by Babe yugi
Summary: Xover between fruitsbasket, Fma, Inuyasha and Yugioh The bad guys are coming together and stealing the most destructive devices of the groups can they stop fighting long enough to stop them or will the world as they know it fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Wish On A Star

"Mmm this is the best food I've ever tasted." Exclaimed a dark haired man. "Thank you I hope you enjoy my meal" Replied a tan, orange haired boy who was gazing across the table at the pale feeble violet hair child. "Is there something wrong with my cooking?" The orange haired boy asked the child, who lifted his gaze onto the tan boy. "Nothing is wrong with it" He answered in a quiet tone. "so Why don't you eat it?" He asked inquirly. "I've got something on my mind," The child said and excused himself from the table.

Yuki Sohma walked outside to clear his thoughts but to no relief. This girl obviously had an effect on him, greater than Tohru's love; for all he could remember was her flashing blues that he had seen on the T.V screen just a few days ago. He could certainly remember her laughter her sweet laughter that filled his ears whenever she spoke. Yuki stood on the soft green grass looking at the land beyond boundary and whispered "Where are you now my love?"

"Where could they be?" Yugi and Joey were to be here by 10:30 but it's now 11:00. "Ooooh they are so dead right now" "Tèa Gardes screamed as she paced back and forth waiting for her friends, Yami/Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler. _Ding dong. _Tèa ran to the door to find her spiked hair red, black and blond friends with their other blonde friend, soaked from the rain and with in their hands they held a McDonalds and KFC packages with some rent Sci-Fi moves. "What took you so long?" She exclaimed her expressive blue eyes filled with concern. "Traffic" Said Yugi Mutou, holding the movies, his friends went inside and sat down on the soft cushion. Tèa grabbed the food away from him and looked inside. There she found a half eaten burger with a few fries and an empty glass of what was to be a Pepsi drink. Joey looked up to her blues eyes and said, "Hey there was traffic, what do you expect from me"

"You're lucky I prepared for this" She said and ran into the kitchen to collect the freshly popped popcorn and two bottles of cranberry juice while Yugi inserted a movie in to the VCR. Tèa sat between Yugi and Yami while Joey sat on the cushion. The storm had gotten worse. Through half the movie. "I'm sorry for anyone out in this weather.

"Al where are you?" A short muscular boy shouted. "I'm right here" Replied a voice and out of the shadows appeared a tall metal figure holding a small package. "Aww the food is all soaked," Exclaimed the boy as he tried to eat the bread but it was all wet and soggy so he spat it out. "Damnit, we better find somewhere to stay before we, or preferable you, turn to rust," The boy said, wiping away his long blond hair away from his face. "But Ed, where are we goanna stay. There's no place around here to shelter," The metallic figure said, looking around. "Well we better on to another city or village or something" He said and they made their way throw the torrents of rain searching for someplace to rest.

Ed punched the wall nearby. "The person who can find a place to hide from this XXXX storm is lucky I'm not there as yet"

"Miruko get the hell out of here!" Screamed Inuyasha, trying to remove the pervert from the ladies half of the hut. If Songo found out he was spying on her he would be murdered, revived and killed again. Inuyasha sat in the little section of the hut that he claimed for himself. Miruko was sitting in the corner gazing at Songo who was sitting by the window looking at the pouring rain from the thunderous clouds. Songo sighed, for the entire day she was depressed and she felt as if she missed something, something in her heart. Kagome came out of the small room holding a thick green book. Songo looked at it intently. "Oh Kagome, who wrote that and where did you get that from anyway?" Songo asked, still starring at the book. "It was written by Shigure Sohma," Said Kagome looking at Songo who was looking at the book in a dreamy way. Songo turned back towards the window, where she noticed a star. "A star shinning in the storm," She said which was shinning a particular manner. "Starlight, star bright, what star do I see tonight," She said.

Over at the Mazaki House Yami, Yugi and Joey had left and leave Tèa with her thoughts. She noticed the star and so did Yuki and Ed. All of them looking at the star said at the same time, the same words, "Starlight, star bright what star do I see tonight …," Each person made their wish and retreated to their resting place and drifted off to sleep as the storm lightened and soon ceased.


	2. Chapter 2

Wish On A Star

"Tèa, Tèa wake up you're going to be late" Mrs. Gardener cried at her daughter. Tèa her head under her pillow to shut out her mother's shouts, but had ice cold water thrown on her. "Get up and get dressed now" Her mother snapped. Tèa groaned in the effort to get off her bed. For the rest of the hour she managed to pull on her school uniform and tame most of her hair. She ran downstairs, kissed her mother and hurried out of the house.

Yuki, Kyo; is there something wrong?" Tohru asked her companions who were glaring at each other. Tohru stepped out of the way as Kyo charged head on force, Yuki dodged it but Kyo triumphed to knock him off balance. Yuki landed on the ground with a hard thud. He landed in front of a pair of feet.

Her brown hair blew in the wind while her blue eyes stared down at him. Her skirt lifted slightly in the breeze giving him a glimpse of her short black tights. Yuki up into Tèa Gardener's face. 'Her face as soft as a dove', Yuki thought, then she said those words. "Are you alright?" Yuki said nothing at first, but came to his senses and said "I'm alright."

"So why don't you get up," Kyo said from behind. Yuki glared at him and turned to face Tèa who was walking away from the scene. Yuki stared and stared at her long legs and figure as she disappeared.

"Why the hell is this forest so thick!??!" Ed shouted as he and his brother made their way through the thick, green branches. "And why is it filled with so many mosquitoes?" Al said as he opened his metal mouth a swarm of insect escaped and made their way to Ed, who was running all over the place; avoiding to be bitten.

"Inuyasha you've got to go back to your own world!" Yell Kagome as she saw Inuyasha playing around with one of her 'Stay Free' pads. "What do you use these sticky materials for in the first place?" Questioned Inuyasha, who had at least two of them stuck in his shiny silver hair. "Gimme that" She said and grabbed the pack away from his hands. At the same time Ed stumbled out of some bushes screaming his head off as a swarm attacked him. Inuyasha and Kagome tensed and retrieved their weapons; but Kagome saw it had the body of a human with shoulder length blond hair. Kagome lowered her weapon as the swarm left Ed. Inuyasha stood their still wondering if he should attack or not. Songo and Miruko ran out of the hut to see what all the commotion. They saw Ed followed by a huge robot figure. "Who are you suppose to be?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at them. "Hi my name is Al and this is my older brother Ed" Al said, Miruko raised his eyebrows and stared at Al. "I know what you're thinking, I wasn't born metal my soul got trapped in here" Al said, tapping his metal chest. "Well that answers my first question now answer this. Why is your brother so short?" Inuyasha asked, as he lifted Ed up by his orange and yellow blazer. That's when Ed really lost it. He started to kick and thrash his arms and legs, hitting Inuyasha with his metal arm.

"What the ..." Inuyasha let Ed drop down to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" Screamed Inuyasha as he drew his sword, while Ed ripped his shirt exposing his metallic and armed arm. Kagome, Songo and Miruko gasped at his metal arm. Ed and Inuyasha tensed as everyone moved away. Ed and Inuyasha charged at each other. Inuyasha lifted his sword in the air ready to strike, while Ed aimed his arm to the ground. The he produced from the ground with his arm collided with the blast from the demon's sword. Inuyasha, Kagome, Songo and Miruko were thrown into the air and landed at Aillister's feet while Ed landed into Kaiba's limousine.

Aillister looked down at the group that was at his feet. He noticed the Japanese school girl dressed in a green skirt. "Wow who are you guys?" He asked, still staring at Kagome's face but was distracted by the shouts and profanities produced by Ed.

"Someone get this maniac out of my sight" Seto Kaiba said, ignoring Ed's blasting voice. "Who the hell are you calling a maniac?!" Ed asked as he tried to escape the small seat that had shut tightly and trapped his legs underneath. "Why no one other than you little jackass of a runt" That snapped Ed off his nerves and he started to spit profanities like fire. "What the XXXX are you talking about you're the 'Beeping' maniac with the 'Beeping' Limousine and this blasted seat got me stuck under it and all you can say that I'm a crapping runt why you ?#. Damn son of a freaking 'Beep'. I'm gonna rip your XXXX head off of your ?# blasted body" Ed screamed as he thrashed and tried to break Kaiba's neck. By now Roland and the other guards had come to Kaiba's rescue but retreated as Al emerged from behind. Aillister and the inu-gang gather around the scene followed by Tèa, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Ryo and Rebeccka and most of the Sohma family. "Oh great your frigging yells has attracted the dewbies, you little midget," Kaiba said, eyeing Yami and Joey. Ed started to trash again fortunately Al cooled him down. Within the Sohma family a blond hair girl was watching Ed trashing. 'Wow he's quite uncontrollable' She thought, 'I wonder what his name is?' She asked herself, and her question was answered by Kagome.

"His name is Ed and the big robot is his little brother" All eyes were on her some confused and others surprised. "He told us" She said, pointing on the Inu-gang. "Will someone explain all this crap that's going on here," Aillister exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Wish On A Star

"Ok my name is Kagome these are my friends, Inuyasha the half demon, Songo and Miruko … the pervert," Kagome said as she watched Miruko walk around to most of the girls asking them to 'bear his children' but of course he got slaps from Rein, Tèa, Kagura and got dissed by Rebeccka. Arisa and Tohru and Trisa stayed silent. Miruko just went back and sat down in shame. "And I thought Shigure was a bigger pervert.," Arisa whispered to Rein who had her eyes on Yami and Yugi. 'The innocent boy with the alter ego' She said to herself as her eyes darted from Yami to Yugi.

"And my name is Al and as you all know this is my brother Ed." He said, staring at Ed, who looked as if he wanted to fall asleep. "He's what you call a Fullmetal Alchemist." Al said and Kyo gasped "I've heard of those it is said that an Alchemist is said to have powers to do anything they want to turn stone to gold they can but to become you must sacrifice a part of your body" Kyo finished off and everyone stared at his arm. "Smart kid" Ed muttered and Kagome took the stage once more.

"Well Inuyasha is a half demon and he's trying to find the Skikon jewels to boost up his power so he can be the most powerful demon that ever lived," Kaomge finished off. There was an awkward moment of silence; but that was interrupted by the yells from Ed, Inuyasha and Ryo. "Where's my millium ring?!" exclaimed Ryo, "And my Skikon jewels?!" Yelled Inuyasha "Okay who the XXXX has my laser cannon?!" Screamed Ed as he franticly paced back and forth. The Sohma's and Yu-Gi-Oh Squad team looked at Ed in surprise. "You heard what the puss in boots said, 'Alchemist have powers to what they want.' Including their weapons and if that falls into the wrong hands you can kiss this world good bye," Ed shouted and Krisa flinched at most of his words. "The midget had a point if my Skikon jewels is found Japan is doom," Inuyasha said, holding off Ed. (He called him a midget and Ed didn't kill him yet)

"Well then we must search for them, before they get into the wrong hands," Rebeccka declared. "Hey who put you in charge" Miruko asked, "'Cause this is my place," Rebeccka replied as she started proudly around her mansion. "And besides Rebeccka is the genius most talkative and boastful one here" said Tèa and Rebeccka gave her an eye. "OK it's settled we should call ourselves the "MJA" Rebeccka declared and they all shook hands.

Now outside of Tokyo in the forest recently occupied by the inu-gang a guy with dark green long hair wearing a lead skirt and a tights underneath stared at the glittering sparks on the first floor. "These look intresting" He said, holding up a skikon jewel, but his thoughts where interrupted by the shouts afar. Envy ran towards the yells to find a muscular man with blond hair and unshaven face wearing sunglasses and an American bandana. He appeared to be fight what's suppose to be a laser cannon.

"What are you doing?" Envy yelled, to over come the blonde's screams. "This #? piece of metal got me. It attacked my arm" The blonde screamed. Envy ran to help the blonde but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a pale but glowing figure come out of the dark. "Stop your shouting you're giving me a headache" The voice said, "The hell you suppose to be?" demanded the American card shark. "I'm Akito Sohma and I suggest you shut up or I'll become your worst nightmare." And with that he took an item and detached the laser cannon from the man's hand.

"Hey ain't that the millennium ring that white haired kid had?" Bandit Keith exclaimed, looking at the item. "And ain't that the skikon jewels I've been looking for?" A voice whispered from behind the three. Envy, Keith and Akito turned around to see a beautiful **man **with long jet black hair holding a scroll. "And I guess this belongs to you" The figure said, holding up the scroll so Akito could get a good look at it. Looks like we're in business"


End file.
